Gingka in a Nutcracker Tale
by Tiger Empress 546
Summary: This is a Beyblade version of Mickey's Magical Christmas, Mickey in a Nutcracker Tale. I do not own any of the characters nor the plot line, just for entertainment only. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


It was late on Christmas Eve when young Madoka was awaiting a very special present from her Uncle Doji. The room was still as she watched the grandfather clock chime. Anticipation was growing inside of her. One more moment and... Doji swung the doors open with a bang. "It is finally here! Christmas time is here!" The room was dazzling with beauty, all the various items and displays all around us, who could describe them all I wonder? "I can!" Doji announced. He strutted over to the decorations, seemingly forgetful about what I paid him to do. "We have all the decorations all fancied up to your liking." Next Doji waltzed over the kitchen where a burning oven caught his sights. "Cookies are baking." He ignored the flames and smoke as he drifted over to the tree. "The tree is all light up and sparkly. It's all perfect! It so..."

Me: Um.. Excuse me, I'm trying to narrate.

Doji: Well, you said you wanted someone to describe all of this stuff here!

Me: That was a rhetorical question. Just pretend that I'm not here.

Doji: How can I ignore a great booming voice in my ears, telling me what to do all the time!

Me: Just do your job, Doji!

Doji: Very well. Have it your way.

Holding Madoka's present behind his back with one hand, and holding a glass of orange juice in the other. He gave her a warm generous smile. "My dear, sweet Madoka, I have the pleasure of.."

Me: Giving you a very special present!

Doji glared at the screen. "Yes, a very special present," He grumbled. Regaining his composure he continued. "It took me..."

Me: All year long to make!"

Doji growls frustratingly. "All year to make, right." He waited for another interruption before speaking. "It is a..."

Me: Beautiful Nutcracker doll!

Doji: Oh, you're no narrator! You're just a great big surprise spoiler!

Me: Just give her the doll, already!

Doji: Fine, whatever. Here you go. Take it already." He hands Madoka the doll. It was the exact replica of Ginka Hagane. Only with a solider attire, and no Pegasus.

Gingka: WHY NO PEGASUS!

Me: Wait your turn! You're not up yet!

Madoka cradles the doll in her arms while humming. "It's beautiful, Uncle Doji. Thank you so much!" She hugs her Uncle tightly. Doji winces, apparently not used to this sort of affection. Or any affection at all. He gently released Madoka's hold on him, while he sipped his orange juice.

Madoka wound up the Nutcracker doll and placed him on the floor. He then began to march across the floor, and began dancing. His hopped from the floor, to the couch, to the mantle, across the Christmas tree, and ended up sitting on top of a very angry Doji. The Nutcracker Gingka leaped back into Madoka's arms where she cradled him lovingly. Doji snatched the doll away from Madoka, and shook it angrily. "Wait, just a minute. He's not supposed to dance! Must be a loose cogwheel in here or something!" Doji wasn't paying too close attention to what he was doing. He twisted the Nutcracker Gingka's head the wrong way, and it popped right off! Madoka gasped and screamed at what her Uncle had done to her precious Nutcracker.

"You broke him!" She sobbed.

Me: Right. Just for that I'm kicking you out of the story!

Doji was literally kicked out of the house and into the nearest snowbank with his juice all over his clothes and the snow.

Doji: MY ORANGE JUICE!

Me: Put a sock in it, Doji!

Gingka: Why do you hate me so much?!

Me: Just wait. It gets better.

Madoka had finally repaired the Nutcracker Gingka, and had set him on the mantle while gazing at the tree. But something didn't feel quite right. As if something strange was about to happen. Madoka instantly shrank to the floor.

Madoka: WHY ME!

Me: STOP COMPLAINING!

Madoka feared the giant room with all of the giant furniture looming over her. She became so afraid of her new surroundings that she began to panic. She ran around and around screaming hysterically, until she crashed into a pile of tinsel. Her body was wrapped in tinsel so tightly that she couldn't escape. Her arms and legs flailed, but were stuck tight wound in tinsel. A small figure approached her. He wielded a sword and slashed the tinsel that bound up Madoka, and freed her from its clutches. When Madoka felt the strong, yet gentle arms wrap around her protectively, she was no longer frightened. She looked at the man who had rescued her, and was surprised to find out that it was her Nutcracker Gingka doll alive and moving!

Gingka smiled gratefully at Madoka. "Madoka, I'd like to thank you for your kindness." He bowed before her, and they waltzed across the large living room, dancing and laughing the night away. It was all perfect! Suddenly, A burst of flames enveloped the couple. They watched as a figure strode through the flames, with fierce golden eyes and a sinister grin. Oh my gosh! It was the mouse king, Ryuga!

Ryuga gave the screen an ominous death glare: I DON'T WANNA BE THE MOUSE KING! This is ridiculous! Bye, Bye. (Throws down his sceptre and mouse ears and storms out of the room)

Me: Wait, Ryuga! You know the mouse king wins.

Ryuga:(pops his head into view) He does?

Me: Yes! Yes! The Mouse King wins in the end! You get the girl! You win Madoka's heart!

Ryuga smiles wickedly: Finally something good happens to the Dragon Emperor, I mean Mouse King. I'll do it!

Ryuga approaches Gingka who has Madoka safely tucked behind him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Gingka announces bravely, only for Ryuga to literally kick him far away on top of the Christmas tree, hanging there like one of the ornaments. "Nice try, Hagane, but this girl is mine!" Ryuga sneers, encasing Madoka inside of his sceptre. "Gingka, help me!" Madoka screams, as Ryuga hopped onto L-drago (in beast form) and rode away to his ice palace.

Gingka managed to release himself from the Christmas tree with his sword, and followed close behind aboard Pegasus. He swooped in to grab Madoka from Ryuga, but failed as Ryuga entered his secret passageway through a box and it shut in Gingka's face. Gingka landed Pegasus, and kicked the box angrily. "Something screwy is going on here."

Ryo entered in his Immortal Phoenix costume, while grinning stupidly. "Hey, Gingka what's up?" He asked. "Dad, what are you doing here?!" Gingka exclaimed, both surprised and embarrassed to find his father interrupting this story. "You're not in the Nutcracker!" "I am now, my son!" Ryo shouted happily, completely oblivious to the scene he was causing. "But what are supposed to be?" "I be helping my dear son!" Ryo flashed a smile to his confused son. "No, no, what role are you playing?" Gingka asked. Ryo smiled, "The Immortal Phoenix!" Gingka growled in frustration.

Gingka: Can I get a little help here?!

Me: Nope, I'm staying out of this one.

"Dad, what role are you playing from the Nutcracker?!" Gingka implored.

Ryo chuckles in realization. "Oh, right, I'll be the magical snow fairy that can instantly transport you to the evil mouse king's hidden kingdom." Ryo instantly morphs his Immortal Phoenix costume, into a fairy costume with wings and fairy dust. Gingka grins in approval. "Now, you're talking!" Ryo stepped up in front of the closed box and snapped his fingers. The door flap of the box landed on top of Ryo while Gingka raced inside to rescue his beloved Madoka. "Let's go!" He declared.

All right here we go. The Mouse King played by Ryuga was attempting to crown Madoka as his Queen. Unfortunately Madoka was not cooperating and kept on dodging and ducking every time Ryuga went to place the crown on top of her head. Ryuga was growing steadily impatient, as he now accidentally crowned Madoka's foot instead of her head. "Hold still will ya!" Ryuga snarled. Madoka shook her head defiantly, "No, never!" "You heard the little lady! Let her go you Mousie Monarch!" Gingka shouted, drawing out his sword.

He faced off with Ryuga, and they battled it out to the very end. Gingka swung his sword every direction he could, but Ryuga kept on attacking even fiercer with his sceptre. They kept on clashing head on. Meanwhile Ryo was attempting to free young Madoka from her prison. He grabbed some scissors and tried to cut the rope but they snapped. He then tried a blowtorch but it failed as well. He tried a jackhammer which cut everything off, but the area where Madoka was. The battle between Ryuga and Gingka increased dramatically. Gingka had lost his sword, and Ryuga was using both his sword and L-drago to his advantage. "DRAGON EMPEROR LIFE DESCTRUCTOR!" Ryuga roared, sending flames hurtling towards the defenceless nutcracker. Fortunately, Gingka was waiting for this moment. He purposely leapt off of the ledge, which persuaded Ryuga to follow suit. Gingka reappeared aboard his mighty Pegasus, and Ryuga was no where to be seen. Ryo frustratingly yanked a bound Madoka towards Gingka, who sliced the rope easily, much to his father's dismay. A finally freed Madoka embraced her Nutcracker prince lovingly. "My Nutcracker!" She cried joyfully.

And so, they made their escape, except for Ryo, the Immortal Pheonix, I mean the magical snow fairy, who was captured by Ryuga, no the Mouse King, oh, you get the idea. Ryo was sucked onside of Ryuga's sceptre while Ryuga glared evilly inside at his catch. "Oh no!" Ryo gasped. Arriving back home, the Nutcracker and Madoka sought to close the door to Mouse King's world. They barricaded the door with large presents, books, and oher heavy objecs. But they forgot about... L-drago!

A huge burst of flames obliterated everything in it's path. Ryuga emerged from the flames aboard L-drago. Gingka grabbed Madoka and flew away on Pegasus. Ryuga raced after them, aiming his sceptree at their heads. Ryuga fired his sceptre at Gibngka, but Pegasus swooped downwards, avoiding the attack, which set the entire Christmas tree on fire. Ryuga snarled angrily. Madoka clung onto her Nutcracker as he continued to evade the Mouse King's assaults. Gingka suddenly turned around to face the oncoming enemy. He charged forward as the two rivals collided head-on with each other. Gingka swung his sword at Ryuga, knocking his sceptre out of his grasp. Now defenceless, Ryuga had no choice but to attack the nutcracker with only his own power. This failed as Gingka slashed at L-drago. Both Ryuga and L-drago plummeted downwards toward their fate. Ryuga crashed to the ground unharmed, but he bumped his sceptre by mistake, activating it. Ryuga the Mouse King was defeated by Gingka the Nutcracker, and was now trapped in his own sceptre.

Ryuga: OH, YOU SAID I WOULD WIN!

Me: Sorry, I um, made a mistake.

Ryo comes up from behind Ryuga while wearing his Immortale Pheonix costume. "Let's battle to see who the strongest one is!" He announced.

Ryuga: Oh no!

Ryo: Burn Fireblaze!

Elsewhere, Gingka and Madoka continued their waltz across the giant living room, and they both lived happily ever... the scene cuts back to earlier.

Doji: (Grabs sceptre from behind Madoka) Thanks for giving this back to me!

Me: I thught you were gone!

Doji: Oh, no, I just came to get my sceptre back.

Me: Your sceptre!

Doji: Yes! This little guy in here ussurped me. (Shakes the sceptre angrily) Now that I have it back I can resume my duties as the King of the Sugarplum faires!

Me: Oh now really! You are not the King of the Sugarplum fairies!

Doji: Oh I sure am! Come on little guys lets go. (Pink fairy wings pop into view out of Doji's backside, and he is whisked away on a cloud of sparkling fairy dust.

Me: And so that my friends, ends the tale of Ryo, the Immortale Pheonix, and the Dragon Emperor of the Mice, I have no idea what all that Sugarplum fairy nonsense had to do with anything! I am out of here! (Walks out of room slamming the door behind me)

THE END


End file.
